El cumpleaños de Paco
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: Paco es un niño ultra mega consentido, pero lo único que el quiere es un amigo que lo quiera por lo que es y no por lo que tenga en el bolsillo, pero un día, en su décimo cumpleaños todo cambiara... AD: Yaoi Lemmon MPRG


Mi Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños: Serio

_Advetencia: Yaoi, Masculin's pregnant, futuramente Lemon._

_Universo Alterno: En este fic los personajes seran como cualquier persona comun y corrientes salvo unas pequeñas alteraciones en la que ya se van a dar cuenta._

_Disclamer: los personajes aqui mencionados; Paco, Serio, Azul, Pilar, Grinto, Benabe, Soledad, Telmo, Perla, Raimundo, Bronca y cualquier otro personaje dentro de la serie no me pertenecen a mi que yo solo los uso por mera diversion y entretenimiento. Cualquier otro personaje fuera de la serie me pertenece a mi y solo a mi, salvo Josh y Destiny que le pertenecen a Medicenleo2._

_Todo esto comenso cuando veia una pelicula algo parecida al fic y me parecio hermosa, bueno a la historia._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Capitulo I: El Solo Buscaba Amistad.

Hoy es un dia de celebracion en todo Europa **(N/A: si leyeron bien)** ya que el heredero de la famila Corazon de Leon cumple 9 años de edad, claro que para el niño significaba un dia entero de tortura por parte de su madre, (Lorena Peyton de Corazon de Leon) que lo arrastraria a el centro comercial a comprar los "preparativos" de la fiesta.

Paco, estaba apoyado sobre la vidriera de un negocio esperando a que su madre salga de probarse la ropa. Miro hacia atras viendo que su madre no tenia ni la mera intencion de salir de esa tienda a menos que la saquen a rastras. Asi pues examino con la mirada las demas tiendas que tenia al frente, una tienda le llamo la atencion ya que nunca la habia visto ahi, asi que opto por visitarla, Paco se dio cuenta que la tienda estaba hace poco en el mercado y para ser sinceros le iba bastante bien.

La tienda se llamaba: Neopets (este nombre no me pertenece a mi sino su respectivo creador).

El mismo nombre lo decia todo era una tienda de mascotas, Paco pudo encontrar de toda clases de animales entre ellos, gatos, perros, serpientes, caimanes, aves, aracnidos, peces, tambien en cada lugar de la tienda podia ver, jaulas, alimentos, semillas, correas, ropa para mascotas, golosinas para animales, camas y casitas para tales.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue una puerta blanca sin decoracion alguna que decia bien grande "Esclavos".

Si, leyeron bien Esclavos: los esclavos son hibridos mitad humanos y mitad animales, o, que eran usados por los hombres nobles (la raza dominante) para usarlos como, bien su nombre lo dice, ser esclavos familiares; o los mas valiosos y raros eran vendidos a antros, pocos eran los que tenian la suerte de ser mascotas de alguien "bondadoso".

_"es por esto que estoy a favor de Destiny suelte a su neko" _penso Paco mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Una vez dentro Paco pudo observar infinidades de jaulas muy pequeñas para contener a los pobres nekos. Paco camino por el pasillo todo era blanco no habia ningun comprador en esta parte de la tienda, mejor para el porque pudo observar a miles de hibridos que con solo ver a Paco se refugiaban en alguna esquina de las pequeñas jaulas. Pero hubo un hibrido que le llamo la atencion, era un tigrillo de unos 7 o 8 años estaba completamente desnudo tenia una cola bastante peluda que le cubria su virilidad y orejas de gato, ademas contaba con unos hermosos ojos verdes jades y pelo totalmente naranja que aparentaba ser un trapeador, una hermosa piel apiñolada y al igual que los demas se refugiaba en la esquina mas lejana de la jaula. A difrencia de los otros, este estaba tras un cristal que tenia pegado papeles que decian: "Recien llegado", "Sin domesticar", "No tocar al esclavo" y por ultimo: "Familias decepcionadas, 8, dia de sacrificio Martes 10:00 P.M"

Paco abrio los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que hoy era Martes y su fiesta comenzaba a las Diez y media. Pero habia algo que no encajaba.

-¿Como puedes decepcionar a tantas familias si eres recien llegado?- le pregunto Paco al neko. Obviamente el pequeño hibrido no le contesto solo intento alejarese mas.

-eres demasiado lindo para desepcionar muchas familias-dijo Paco mientras que se acuclillaba al frente del cristal. El neko reacciono y busco estar mas lejos de Paco.

-hey tranquilo-dijo Paco mientras pasaba todo su brazo por una abertura de la jaula que tenia como principal funcion la dispensacion de comida y agua.

-te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño-le dijo Paco mientras intentaba acariciarlo, pero el unico problema es que su mano no lograba tocarlo. Luego Paco vio que el tazon de comida del pequeño animalito estaba llena.

-¿porque no comes algo?-le pregunto Paco a la vez que tomaba un buen puñado de alimento y se lo acercaba.

El hibrido al principio olfateo con desconfianza la mano de Paco pero viendo que el humano persistia en alimentarlo cedio y comio lo que este le ofrecia, el neko le daba pequeñas mordiditas a la palma de la mano de Paco, cosa que le causaba cosquillas.

Paco siguio dandole de comer con su mano, pero el neko ya no estaba en la esquina de la jaula, estaba en el centro.

El pequeño hibrido le habia tomado cariño al humano, el tenia algo que nunca vio en algun otro humano, bondad, todos los compradores que alguna ves lo hayan llevado a su casa lo maltrtaban o golpeaban a cualquier travesura que el hiciera. ¿Que querian? era un tigrillo, los felinos son asi, son juegetones, amorosos y tiernos, si iban a adoptarlo iban a tener que acostumbrarse a su forma de ser porque asi era el y no pensaba cambiar por nada en el mundo.

Paco se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba el pobre animalito pues se habia comido todo el tazon de alimento y aun queria mas. Luego de eso el gatito mitad humano mitad tigrillo se puso a jugar con la mano de Paco.

-hey eres muy jugeton-le dijo Paco mientras le movia su mano de un lado a otro para que el pequeño hibrido jugeteara con su mano.

Tal era la diversion en la que estaban sumidos que no se dieron cuenta que la madre de Paco estaba detras de ellos.

-Paco-dijo Lorena llamando la atencion de su hijo-¿te gusta el tigresito?

-si-le contesto mientras retiraba su brazo del interior de la jaula del neko-¿me lo compras?-le pregunto infantilmente.

-no lo se Paco, es muy caro-dijo la madre viendo que costaba 50.000 euros-ademas debemos irnos, tu fiesta ya va a comensar, pero si quieres puedes quedarte un rato mas hasta que termine de arreglarme el cabello-agrego Lorena al ver que su hijo se ponia triste, claro que a la mencion de que se podia quedar un rato mas le alegro hasta el alma.

-gracias-le agradecio Paco a su madre con un abrazo.

Paco se quedo un rato mas con el neko, jugeteando todo era diversion hasta que un señor entro con lo que parecia ser una gran caja con pequeños agujeros en todos lados.

-niño debes irte-le dijo el señor amablemente.

-¿que le van a hacer?-pregunto Paco un poco preocupado.

-¿a el?-pregunto el señor señalando al neko-nada malo una señora nos pidio que lo vistamos y lo preparemos para un regalo-agrego mientras que le mostraba que en el interior de la caja habia un traje de gala negro, un cepillo para el cabello y listones rojos.

-¿ya lo compraron?-pregunto Paco mientras el señor abria la jaula del neko.

-si-dijo este.

Pero el pequeño hibrido no se dejo tocar por el empleado, pues lo araño y mordio dos veces en el brazo.

-tranquilo Serio-le dijo el señor un poco molesto mientras lo tomaba por el cuello pero el neko que, aparentemente se llamaba Serio, no dio su cuello a torcer y lo volvio a morder.

Paco racciono al ver como el señor tomo al pobre hibrido asi que le dijo:

-yo lo saco-le dijo Paco quitando bruscamente el brazo del señor de la jaula-ven, ven, te prometi que no te iba a hacer nada, ven-le dijo Paco dirijiendose al tigrillo.

El neko salio de la incomoda jaula, se puso de pie y no tardo en refugiarse detras de Paco.

-vaya -dijo el señor sorprendido-¿que hiciste?-le pregunto aun asombrado.

-solo lo llame-dijo Paco como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

Paco se dio cuenta que el pequeño esclavo no era muy alto, pues le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia.

-eres el primero que no sale con una herida del tamaño de un tronco al abrir esa jaula-le dijo el señor.

-¿tan agresivo es?-le pregunto Paco al el empleado.

-seh, hubieras visto lo que le hizo al pobre de mi compañero, su primer dia y su cara no volvera a ser la misma-dijo el señor.

-bueno me voy, se ve que tiene trabajo por hacer-le dijo Paco despidiendose cordialmente del señor-y tu-agrego dirijiendose al neko-no causes muchos lios porque el mundo perderia color si te matan, haz todo lo que el señor te diga y todo estara bien-le explico Paco a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

El neko lo miro casi comprendiendo lo que Paco le decia. Asi pues Paco empezo a irse del lugar y el señor tomo del brazo al hibrido, pero este no reacciono mal al acto del empleado, es mas se dejo vestir.

La madre de Paco lo esperaba a la salida de la tienda para irse a la residencia Corazon de Leon, claro que Paco hacia caso omiso a lo que la madre le decia pues en lo unico que pensaba era en "Serio".

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, mas que un cumpleaños parecia que se celebraba la paz mundial, Paco veia a todos los esclavos de la familia trabajar al 150% porque las fiestas que su familia organizaban siempre eran de gran importancia. Pero Paco **(N/A:aunque no lo crean)** odiaba ser el centro de atencion en una fiesta que se enfocaba en el, asi que en casi todos sus cumpleaños el siempre se encerraba en su cuarto, no le agradaba la soledad, pero si la tranquilidad, Paco odiaba tener que estar soportando a ellos que se llamaban sus amigos, el lo unico que queria era tener a un amigo que lo unico que le importe sea jugar, y no preocuparse por cuanto dinero tenga en su bolsillo.

Su cuarto era muy lujoso tenia una cama gigante, mubles, un ropero inmenso, balcon, baño privado, chimenea, siempre encendida, era mas que un departamento de lujo a una habitacion normal. En estos momentos Paco ni siquiera podia ver su cama ya que la habitacion estaba atiborrada de obsequios por su cupleaños.

Asi que movio todos los regalos pequeños o que pudiera cargar a una esquina de la habitacion, su mayordomo, Ambrister, era un neko mitad pantera mitad humano, de unos 58 años, pero como Paco estaba en contra de que los nekos debian ser esclavos nunca lo hacia trabajar salvo cuando estaba al frente de su padrastro.

-¿necesita ayuda joven Paco?-pregunto Ambrister desde la puerta de la habitacion.

-Ambrister-dijo Paco mientras soltaba los presentes que tenia en la mano-¿que te dije sobre las formalidades?-agrego recordandole al mayor que Paco odiaba que los empleados de la casa lo traten por "usted".

-perdon jove...digo Paco-le dijo Ambrister-pero no contesto mi pregunta.

-ya sabes la respuesta Ambrister, "no me gusta ver que los demas hagan mis quehaceres"-le dijo Paco mientras por fin podia acostarse en su cama.

-osea que...-

-si Ambrister, ya puedes tomarte tu descanso-le dijo Paco que aun estaba tirado sobre su cama.

-gracias Paco-le dijo Ambrister saliendo de la habitacion.

_-un dia de estos voy a tener que colgar un cartel gigante que diga: "prohibido formalidades"_-penso Paco.

Pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, parecia el ruido de una caja siendo golpeada, lo volvio a oir. Paco se leavanto de golpe y examino toda su alcoba con la mirada, hasta que vio que una caja envuelta lo bastante grande como para guardar un televisor dio un pequeño salto.

Con la curiosidad picandole Paco se acerco a examinar la caja y veia que en la caja tenia una tarjeta exageradamente grande que decia:

_Tu madre que te ama, Lorena, seguro creiste que me olvide de comprarte un regalo._

Paco se sorprendio que su madre se acordara de comprarle algo pues habia pasado toda la tarde fundiendo la tarjeta de credito en vestidos y zapatos para ella como para comprarle un pesente a el.

Luego vio que ademas de la tarjeta habia un sobre, lo abrio y saco dos papeles que decian:

_1) Licencia de obtencion y cuidados de Esclavos._

_2) Licencia de obtencion y cuidados de Mascotas._

Las dos decian lo mismo:

_Nombre y apellido del dueño:_

_Nombre de la mascota o hibrido:_

_Domicilio:_

_Fecha de adquisicion de la mascota o hibrido:_

_Por la presente yo ... compre un animal o hibrido que recibe el nombre de ... por ahora y en adelante, al firmar la presente licencia me comprometo al cuidar, alimentar, bañar, y darle un hogar a la adquisicion animal de otra manera sere sancionado segun lo diga las leyes de cuidados animales e hibridos tales leyes tienen en cuenta la menoria de edad por lo que si usted es menor no es inmune a las siguientes leyes._

_ (Sello de cuidados animales) Firma:..._

Paco estaba confundido asi que abrio la caja y lo primero que vio lo dejo en shock.

-¿Tu?-pregunto Paco al reconocer al neko dentro de la caja, estaba vestido para la ocasion, de gala, y tenia un enorme liston en el cuello, seguido de pequeños listonsitos en las orejitas y en la punta de la cola.

El neko al ver a Paco salto sobre el y empezo a lamerle toda la cara. Paco estaba emocionadisimo, despues de todo su madre si le compro su gatito.

El neko se quito de encima de Paco y se fue directo hacia la cama del humano. Una vez ahi empezo a saltar de un lado al otro, al parecer el tambien estaba emocionado.

Paco luego de firmar el papel y desechar el otro fue a divertirse con su nueva mascotita.

Luego de haber estado jugetenado toda la fista en su habitacion Serio se abrazo a su nuevo dueño casi como dandole las gracias por no haberlo rechazado.

Paco por su parte le correspodio el abrazo y apoyo su rostro en el basto pelo de su tigresito.

Luego de eso Paco se fue a su baño para asearse, Serio por su parte se puso a jugetear con los listones de los regalos.

Cuando Paco salio del baño ya estaba vestido para irse a dormir traia un pijama totalmente blanco.

-te toca-le dijo Paco a Serio señalando la tina que estaba la mitad de llena.

Serio se acerco a la tina y la toco con su mano, pero tenia miedo de ahogarse (nunca lo habian bañado con tina) asi que salio del baño y fue a buscar a Paco.

Paco lo miro extrañado ¿tan rapido se habia bañado? luego se dio cuenta de que nunca se metio a la tina.

-ven yo te ayudo-le dijo Paco tomandolo de la mano mientras lo dirigia al baño.

Al entrar Paco se dio la vuelta para que Serio se quite el traje con tranquilidad.

Serio se quito el traje de gala confiando plenamente en que Paco no lo veia, (N/A: ay mi amiguito obvio que no te esta viendo) luego de quitarse toda la ropa se cubrio con la colita sus partes intimas. Una vez estando listo, Serio produjo un maullido (N/A: ¿asi se escribe?) dandole a saber a Paco que ya estaba listo.

Paco se dio la vuelta y por poco tenia una hemorragia nasal severa, se veia tan adorable en esa pocision, provocaba abrazarlo.

Serio se sentia avergonzado, Paco lo estaba mirando de arriba a abajo y no reaccionaba.

-Dios, dame fuerzas para no darme un segundo baño-dijo Paco juntando sus manos mientras miraba hacia arriba. (N/A: nada de shota en este fic)

Luego de decir eso Paco se subio el ruedo de su piajama bajo y metio sus pies a la tina.

-ves no te va a pasar nada-le dijo Paco dirijiendose a su mascotita.

Serio se acerco con desconfianza a la tina y metio los pies al igual que el mayor, Paco al ver que Serio ya le habia agarrado la suficiente confianza a la tina se sento a un lado sacando los pies de la tina, pero Serio seguia de pie no se animaba a bajar del todo.

-acuestate-le dijo Paco mientras se secaba con una toalla los pies.

Serio se sento en la tina y de repente sintio como toda el agua caliente le relajaba todo su cuerpo, luego se acosto con toda la confianza del mundo dejando su cabeza en el respaldar correspodiente a la funcion.

Paco tomo el shampoo y empezo a esparcirlo por toda la tina.

-esto te va encatar-dijo Paco con un tono de voz divertido.

Luego de decir esto abrio la llave de agua, el agua caia y a medida que el agua caia el agua de la tina se llenaba de espuma.

Serio se tomo un poco de espuma con la mano y la observo, su respiracion causo que miles de burbujas se formaran y salieran flotando en el aire. Serio se puso a jugar en el instante que se dio cuenta de lo que podia hacer.

Paco al darse cuenta de que Serio no tenia ni idea de como bañarse, volvio a tomar el shampoo y le puso una buena cantidad al pelo de Serio, y empezo lavarle el pelo mietras que Serio jugaba, Serio se dejaba manejar facilmente siempre y cuando sea Paco quien lo bañe.

Paco levanto el pelo de Serio y se dio cuenta de que tenia multiples marcas en su espalda, estas eran alargadas y algunas tenian un debil tono de morado en los costados, ¡eran cicatrices!. o.o

_-¿quien en su sano jucio podria hacer esto?-_penso Paco mientras pasaba lentamente su dedo indice siguiendo el camino de una de las marcas.

-¿quien te hizo esto?-le pregunto Paco algo molesto.

Serio queria hablarle pero no podia, nunca le habian enseñado a pronunciar palabra alguna. Paco relaizo una mueca chistosa que logro hacer reir a Serio.

-Si puedes reir, puedes hablar, no te preocupes mañana te enseño-le dijo Paco mientras enjuagaba el pelo de Serio.

Cuando Paco termino de lavar el pelo de Serio, tomo el jabon liquido y la esponja, le puso una buena cantidad y empezo a frotarla hasta tal punto que la esponja se lleno de espuma, luego Paco, con la esponja en mano, acaricio suavemente la espalda de Serio, luego el cuello, seguido de su pecho, sus brazos, manos, pies y piernas.

Pero al llegar a cierta parte de la perfecta anatomia que lucia su mascotita se le subio los colores a la cabeza, no podia reccionar, algo le decia que no hiciera y dejara que Serio continue bañandose solo.

Serio al notar que el ojisrojos se quedo mas rigido que una piedra, tomo la esponja que Paco aun tenia en la mano y siguio con la labor que su dueño habia dejado al pendiente.

Cuando Serio tremino de bañarse, se seco y Paco le presto una muda de su ropa, para que duerma.

Serio tomo la muda de ropa y se vistio, sonrio al efecto que era la primera vez que usaba ropa informal y que le quedaba algo grande.

Serio vestia: Una remera roja mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y un pantalon pijama gris que le llegaba a tapar media planta de los pies.

Era obvio que Serio iba a tener que dormir con Paco, pues el mayor se iba a negar con todas sus fuerzas a que Serio duerma en el piso y menos que duerma sobre carton o diario, asi que Paco le cedio buena parte de su cama sin chistar.

Serio se acosto al lado de Paco y se relajo, dio un supiro, seguido de un bostezo y se acosto de costado mirando al futuro heredero de la mansion Corazon de Leon.

_-"Por fin una familia que me acepta, por fin voy a poder dormir tranquilo sin tener que preocuparme a que me despierten a las dos de la mañana para que me peguen, por fin encontre alguien que me ama"-_ penso Serio antes de dormirse.

Paco por su parte se quedo despierto un rato mas mirando hacia el techo, luego se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Serio, le acaricio una mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-"mañana mismo te voy a enseñar a hablar, quiero saber todo sobre ti"-_penso Paco mientras daba un bostezo.

Pero un segundo antes de que Paco cerrara los ojos para ir a soñar, Serio se abrazo al pecho del morocho causando que a este se le tiñan la mejillas de un debil tono rosa.

Paco se sorprendio al hecho de que Serio le abrazara de ese modo, entonces se dio cuenta que Serio le estaba protegiendo del frio, pues el invierno en Acherno (Italia) era azotador y la verdad que Serio estaba muy calentito. Entonces Paco le correspodio el abrazo a su minino y le acaricio detras de su orejita izquierda. Serio empezo a emitir un sonido, muy parecido a un ronrroneo, el mayor se limito a sonreir al notar el efecto que tenian sus caricias hacia su preciado "amigo". El ronrroneo de Serio era suave y tranquilizador, para Paco era como la mas bella cancion de cuna, era tal su belleza que Paco empezo a entrar lentamente al reino de Morfeo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos lo ultimo que llego a decirle a su mascotita fue:

-Yo se que ya duermes, pero debo decirtelo, que cuando te vi un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de mi corazon, es algo muy fuerte, algo que me impulsa a cuidarte, a complacerte en todos tus caprichitos y a mas que nada protegerte, nunca antes lo habia sentido hacia otra persona, pero no se como decirtelo, solo se que este sentimineto, me encanta-dijo Paco que aun estaba vacilando en entrgarse al dios Morfeo, porque el sabia que ya no soñaria mas sus sueños de ser presidente, astronauta o estrella de rock, ahora sabia que en cualquier sueño que el tenga Serio estaria ahi, sus sueños no le pertenecian mas a Morfeo ahora le pertenecian a Serio, el unico neko en todo el mundo que no seria tratado como esclavo o animal, este seria uno de los pocos nekos del mundo que iba a tener la posibilidad de elegir su futuro y seria amado tal como merece ser amado una persona.

**Y por si les da curiosidad:**

_Licencia de obtencion y cuidados de __Mascotas__._

_Nombre y apellido del dueño: _**Paco Corazon de Leon.**

_Nombre de la mascota o hibrido:___**Serio.**

_Domicilio: _**Avenida Francia le du port 467 (Mancion Corazon de Leon)**

_Fecha de Adquisicion de la mascota o hibrido: _**Martes 1º de Julio**

_Por la presente yo _**Paco**_ compre un animal o hibrido que recibe el nombre de __**Serio**__, Por ahora y en adelante, al firmar la presente licencia me comprometo al cuidar, alimentar, bañar, y darle un hogar a la adquisicion animal de otra manera sere sancionado segun lo diga las leyes de cuidados animales e hibridos, tales leyes tienen en cuenta la menoria de edad por lo que si usted es menor no es inmune a las mencionadas leyes._

_ (Sello de cuidados animales) _**(Firma de Paco)**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Proximo Capitulo: Los siete consejos de Lorena.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Si tienen algun consejo, criticas constructivas, opinion puteos o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para la historia soy un libro abierto a sus consejos, criticas, opiniones o cualquier otra cosa. Nos vemos o leemos luego (lo que pase primero) bye.


End file.
